dreaming on
by genuine-freak
Summary: joey has a problem it's called seto kaiba joeys emotions have been going towards the boy for a while now so when seto tells him he has feelings for him how will it turn out? setoxjoey change of description sorry people
1. Chapter 1

dream on

this is a yaoi pairing (joeyxseto) so if you don't like don't read...run...run away! and i'm sorry but i have been submitted to watching the dubbed version so i don't know the japanese names so i'm using the dubbed ones _shrinks away_ please don't hurt me! disclaimer: i don't own anything, including the song! although i changed the name marianne to joey XD

* * *

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

_Joey breathed in the salty air as he watched the sunset and sighed 'only one thing could make this better' then he heard it "Wheeler?" Joey turned round to face bright blue eyes "Kaiba?" he gasped as Seto Kaiba moved closer to him "time to succumb to your dreams" Seto whispered in Joeys ear before kissing his neck_

Joey woke up and lay there willing himself to go back to sleep but it didn't work; he'd been having dreams about Seto Kaiba ever since he'd come to terms with the fact he found the tall C.E.O hott, he sat up, rubbed his head then looked at his clock 'oh shit!' he thought 'i'm gonna be sooooo late' and jumped out of bed to get dressed. 15 minutes later found Joey running, as fast as his legs would carry him, down his street to school; he slowed down slightly as he passed through the gates noticing, awkwardly enough, that a black limo had parked by the school reception 'just my luck' he sighed slowing to a walk as to make himself look at least a little less dense, but Seto Kaiba never passed a chance to try and put him down "late **again**, keep this up and they'll send you to the pound Mutt" Joey clenched his fists but knew not to start a fight because if he did he would never win "shut ya face Kaiba!" he yelled walking away 'not the smartest of answers but right now the best one i got' he inwardly groaned and walked into his form room. 

Yugi greeted Joey with his usual grin "morning Joey!" Joey smiled and sat down next to him "heya yug" at that point Tristan entered the room "i'm here sir but i'm really busy gotta go" and left again, everyone fell about laughing as the teacher got up and went to the door shouting after him but gave up and sat back down, joey grinned knowing that form-time was Tristans most hated part of the day and he avoided it as much as he could. The bell went and they all went to first period, which for Joey was English; he sat down in his place and got out his stuff 'why am i always somewhere near Kaiba?' Joey thought desperatly as he glared at the back of said boys head and put his bag onto the floor; the lesson went pretty quietly apart from Joey falling off his chair, which he'd been swinging on, to the amusment of everyone, well apart from Kaiba who simply looked at him and rolled his eyes as usual, but even Tristan laughed at Joey and could be heard saying "now that's how you fall off in style". The day went pretty quickly and soon Joey was at his locker putting away stuff he wouldn't need for a while and taking out some stuff he needed to do homework in; The gang had arranged to meet at the arcade so Joey turned up after school to meet them all, "heya guys!" he gave them his million dollar smile and sat down on the bench with the rest of the guys, Tristan grinned at him and chuckled "i think i broke my ribs laughing at you in History" joey scratched the back of his head "hey the guy had a mole it needed pointing out!" Tristan laughed "but when she asks you who it is you don't just call him moley" tea tried to reason with him but this was interupted by Tristan howling with laughter again, yugi just giggled in the background. 

_back at the Kaiba mansion_

"please!" mokuba did his famous puppy eyes at his brother who looked at him and his face instantly softened "fine" he sighed 'why do i let myself be consumed by such a cunning little child?' Seto rubbed his temples as mokuba celebrated by hugging him running off before he could change his mind; Setos mind went back to where it had been before, although it seemed abnormal for Seto to be thinking about this, he'd been preoccupied by a certain blond-haired puppy, yes Seto had been thinking of Joey and had been for sometime; he'd long ago given up battling the thought that he had feelings for him, that was inevitable, but showing or telling him was a completely different matter, he'd never felt this way about **anyone** nevermind his rival. Seto opened the doors to his balcony and lent against the railings and tried to clear his head, he tried and tried but nothing happened he was still as confused and exasperated as before, he knew singing always helpped so he began to sing softly 

"I looked out this morning and the sun was gone Turned on some music to start my day I lost myself in a familiar song I closed my eyes and I slipped away 

It�s more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play, more than a feeling I begin dreaming, more than a feeling �till I see joey walk away I see my joey walkin� away 

So many people have come and gone Their faces fade as the years go by Yet I still recall as I wander on As clear as the sun in the summer sky 

It�s more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play, more than a feeling I begin dreaming, more than a feeling �till I see joey walk away I see my joey walkin� away 

When I�m tired and thinking cold I hide in my music, forget the day And dream of a guy I love to know I closed my eyes and he slipped away he slipped away. he slipped away. 

It�s more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play, more than a feeling I begin dreaming, more than a feeling �till I see joey walk away I see my joey walkin� away" 

(Joey pov) I was walkin' home when i heard 'dis singin' it was quiet but soothin' at the same time then I heard my name "�till I see my joey walk away, I see my joey walkin� away" I looked up wantin' to know who was singin' cuz man it sounded good! I looked up and who was there but Seto Kaiba! and he was singin' 'bout me! well...i hoped so anyway I stood there until he finished then he suddenly looked down and saw me and his eyes went all wide like he didn't think i was dere or sumat, so i did what any self respecting person in that position would do; I ran, and I ran as fast as my legs would alow, all the way to my appartment then i collapsed on my couch, and dreamed of Seto again.

* * *

i dunno if this is too long or too short cuz this is my first fanfiction but i may continue it depends on how good guys think it is messege me if anythings wrong with it and i know i changed the song a bit (song is: more than a feeling by boston; I own nothing!) I tried my best at Joeys accent...i should give up ne? 

Seto: yes please do 

nooooooooooo 

Joey: when does the good stuff happen? 

all in good time Joey, all in good time. 


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2: this is a setojou fic no one flaming me please...all flames will be used to burn my brothers bedroom (the idea has merit)

a quick thankies to: Anika malfoy, seto'swifey, girlo, pharaohess1, and silvain star- anime fan

they gave me reviews and i am very thankful they did... i have had writers block and have no inspiration ¬¬' not good... this is my next chapter so "on with the show!" disclaimer: i don't own anything! (much to my dissapointment) "speak" 'thought'

* * *

Joey woke and remembered what he had seen and heard; he wondered ,for the millionth time it seemed, if it was **him** that seto had sung about the day before; then he realised that he was late for school...again. Joey rushed out of the house at lightning speed and ,as he looked at his watch, noticed that 1st period had already begun 'crap!' he thought as he hurtled past the school gates and crashed into a lamppost "who put a lamppost 'ere?" he muttered under his breath as he got up, then he heard a cold voice from about 10 metres away "the lamppost has always been there, i should be the one asking who put **you** there?" joey opened his eyes to see seto kaiba ,in all his glory, leaning on the railings by the reception "i put me 'ere; why are you 'ere?" joey wondered what seto was doing out of lesson "i need to leave for a meeting" there was no ice in his voice and joey thought something he never usually would 'is seto alright? he's kinda...off' joey decided to ask him something "i heard you singin' the other day, was it me you were singing' 'bout?" seto sighed but didn't look at joey "yes" joeys eyes immediately widened "i-it was?" seto looked at joey "yes" he repeated; although joey was out of breath it took him 0.5 of a second to get to seto and press his lips against the taller boy.

* * *

Seto was shocked, he hadn't expected this, he thought that joey would be discusted, confused and angry but he didn't think joey would actually like him back; Seto realised that he hadn't returned the kiss when joey pulled away a hurt look on his face; seto pressed his lips against joeys and ran his tongue over joeys bottom lip ,as if he was asking for entrance, joey opened his mouth allowing seto to slip his tongue in; seto moaned into joeys mouth as the taste of the other boy ran through him and became highly addictive, seto pushed himself closer to joey to make the kiss more intense but then they pulled apart 'damn the human need for oxygen' though seto and he breathed heavely, joey had gone an adorable shade of pink and seto smirked as joey placed his fingers on his own lips deep in thought. "did you enjoy that?" seto placed his arms around joeys waist, joey made a funny squeaking sound and seto was tempted to say 'awwwww' but restrained himself"y-yes but why me?" seot looked down at joey confused "what do you mean?" joey ran a hand through his hair and placed his other hand on setos shoulder "i mean you're rich, smart and hott, so why like me when you could have any guy you wanted?" seto pulled joey into a warm embrace and whispered in his ear "because you're not any guy joey" he could _see_ the shivers run down joeys spine and smiled to himself 'he's all mine now' he thought.

* * *

joey went home that evening thinking of nothing but seto and the kiss; he unlocked the door and collapesed on the sofa, then the phone rang and joey lent over the sofa and answered it "hello?" yugis voice answered "hi joey do you wanna hang out at the park later?" joey nodded, then remembered yugi couldn't see him "sure thing yug when d'ya wanna meet?" he could practicly hear yugi jumping up and down "in 10 minutes! see you!" then he hung up; joey put the phone down and grabbed his jacket locked the door behind him and started walking to the park 'how am i gonna tell yug? how am i gonna tell tristan? what will they do if i do tell them?' these questions went round his mind until he felt sick. He got to the park and sat down when yugi, tea, tristan and duke arrived "hey joey""hiya joe""whatsup joey""hi joey" were the different hellos he got "hi guys" he faked a grin "erm...i kinda have something to tell you guys" yugi sat down "sure what is it?" tea sat next to him, tristan and duke leant against trees and tristan said "you can trust us joey" joey took in a deep breath and said "i'm kinda goin' out with seto" he didn't look at the guys then he heard tristan "i knew you swung that way but i thought you hated seto?" joey scratched the back of his head "well... i kinda fancied him for a bit and then he sorta told me he liked me too" tea had stars in her eyes "you can come shopping with me!" joey almost fainted "uh...no" duke laughed "you thoguht we wouldn't except you did you?" joey looked at him "it's that obvious?" duke smiled "yeah, when you can read people like i can" joey grinned and yugi said "we except you joey no matter what your sexual prefrence is" and smiled 'how does a little guy have such a big brain?' wondered joey before grinning and saying "thanks guys" and that's when he turned up "hello joey" joey spun round to see seto stood (with his trenchcoat blowing dramaticly in the wind of course /insert paid guy with fan here\) "hey seto" seto smirked "they know then?" he looked at the guys "yeahi knida told them, you don't mind do you?" joey started to panic until seto shook his head "no" he turned to joeys friends and said "but a word of this gets to the press i won't be happy" the guys nodded "we understand that this could ruin your career" tristan had his back to the tree he was leaning on and was smiling at joey "thanks man" joey did there handshake (grabbing his hand and embracing him in a one armed hug /townie style\1)

* * *

seto lay on his bed hours later remembering their faces ,when he and joey had kissed in front of them, with an amused smile on his face 'i can't believe it's happening' he thought as he lay staring at his ceiling 'i don't know what i'd do without joey' this was his last thought before he drifted into a sleep full of shirtless joey doing more than tasteful things to him.

* * *

1 i have nothing against townies this is simply to help you visualise how the handshake is performed.

well this is chapter 2 like i said at the top i have writers block and no insperation please review i would be very happy! thankies!


End file.
